


Sauna

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Pokémon Smut [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: It's hard work being a good trainer, and even harder when the girl you're crushing on is always by your side and incredibly sexy. Shauna finds herself with the opportunity to enjoy a sauna all by herself, so she does what every one of you is thinking. Solo smut, one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoneliestofAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/gifts).



> As I said, I'll be doing more than just the main girls from the series. Here's the first one of side characters. Not all stories will feature Ash, as shown here, but nevertheless, I really hope you enjoy!

"Thank you for your registration at the Battle Maison. Your Multi-Battle will begin tomorrow at 9am. Have a great day and best of luck!" The blonde receptionist chimed cheerfully. The tablet she was holding in her left arm lit up with the acceptance notification. Serena gave a polite bow, holding her hands at her skirt while Shauna was a little more casual and simply said 'thank you' before turning to leave.

They departed from the fancy Battle Maison, stepping off the orange carpet and onto the rather busy streets. According to the locals, Kiloude City only got busy whenever an event was being held at the Battle Maison, if there wasn't an event, the streets were empty.

"Well… I was hoping the multi-battle tournament would begin today…" Shauna sighed, stretching in the sun.

Serena shook her head softly. "We knew it'd be tomorrow, but you wanted to get here a day early."

"Of course! I don't want to miss it!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of them battling together, taking down countless opponents and emerging victorious together. It was a huge dream, especially with mighty trainers coming from not just the Kalos region, but the whole world. Tomorrow would hold some interesting battles, no doubt.

Adjusting her fashionable red hat, Serena tilted it in the direction of the sun. "So, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

Shauna had to strain her ears to hear her friend who was only centimetres away. "How about we go someplace quieter?" She was practically shouting. Serena nodded, pushing through the crowd in order to step onto the stone pavement.

Using the dense crowd as an excuse, Shauna slipped her hand into Serena's. Once Serena tightened the grip, Shauna felt instantly lighter. The hand was extremely soft, but more noticeably, warm. Her feet scurried her closer, just so they weren't so far apart while they weaved through the crowd.

The duo journeyed up multiple flights of stairs and small hills to get to a higher point of Kiloude City. Shauna could see how this place would be peaceful at any other time. It was quite a ways away from any other big city in Kalos too. Secluded and a bit pricey. If she had to guess, she'd say this place would soon become a resort city and even more popular with trainers facing the end of their travels through the Kalos region. That's why they were here, anyway.

On their way to a vantage point of the city, they passed a few tourist shops, a Pokemon Centre and a small safari zone definitely filled with some unique Pokemon. It was said that they introduced rare Pokemon into there from other regions.

However, one building caught Shauna's attention over all the others. A sauna. Hot steam cascading over your body as you relax and throw all your cares away. To Shauna, that sounded absolutely perfect. Tomorrow was going to be extraordinarily stressful with fast paced battles and split second decision making with her travelling partner, she needed to sweat out all of her current stress to make room. That was her excuse, anyway.

"I don't know. A sauna sounds nice, but it's probably expensive. Plus, I'm more interested in the safari. Imagine finding something adorable, like a Torchic!" Serena's looked up into the sky, as if seeing the fire chicken above her.

Shauna shook her head. "You already have a strong fire Pokemon."

"That doesn't mean I can't have another! Think about them fighting together, my Delphox and a Blaziken. They'd be unstoppable!"

"Unless they came across a Poliwag." Shauna sighed, rolling her eyes at the other girl's fantasy. "I've already made up my mind. I'm going to the sauna."

The more petite of the two gave a large grin, her fantasy of the sauna building up. Serena's eyes twitched, her mouth morphing to a pout. "But the safari…" She mumbled under her breath.

Shauna wasn't about to crush her friend's dream, but she desperately wanted to have the experience she desired too. "Okay, go to the safari." Shauna's grin rolled back to a small smile, her hands linking behind her back as her hips swayed back and forth gently. "How about you meet me here later. I'm sure I'll be here longer than you are at the safari."

Serena immediately nodded enthusiastically, her hat and sunglasses almost falling from atop her head. "Then I'll see you soon!" She giggled, giving a small wave before running off, her long red skirt fluttering in the breeze, giving Shauna the unexpected glimpse at her pale white inner thighs.

She felt her mind fall into the gutter, if only for a moment. Catching herself in the act of beginning lewd thoughts about her best friend, she snapped herself out of it and hurried to the sauna. This was the first time she'd be in one and she couldn't contain her excitement to the point where she wasn't sure if she'd be able to relax one bit!

A small bell rang as she entered, the girl at the front desk smiling at her arrival. "Welcome." The front room was very small. A painting of an outside sauna was displayed on the wall to her left, while the right was lined with chairs. At the other side of the room from the door was the front desk and a lone door to the right.

The walls were a warming orange, Shauna feeling the atmosphere already inviting. She slowly made her way to the woman at the counter whilst her eyes travelled around the room, scanning every corner.

The exchange didn't take too long, the entrance fee costing 4,500 pokedollars. Luckily after all the battling she'd done, she'd amassed quite a decent amount of funds that it wasn't too harsh on her wallet.

The employee walked her to the woman's changing rooms and gave her the key to a locker for her to keep her bag in if she so wished. Shauna took her up on that and grasped onto the key. It was about then she noticed the lack of anyone else's belongings. "Hey, uh, maybe a dumb question, but is anyone else here?"

Chuckling softly, she replied, "A little shy, are we?"

"N-No, it's not that. I just don't see any stuff belonging to other people." Her words made Shauna blush a little. Sure, she was petite, but she wasn't embarrassed by it. Although, the bust of the sauna employee was making her a little envious, but Shauna always preferred her girls a little flatter. That is, the girls she liked, not the girls she'd dated; that was a big, fat zero.

"You're right. The only other customers we have right now are two men who are in their respective sauna. So, in other words, you've got it all to yourself for now." The lady brought her hands together, her fingers interlocking, and smiled wider. "Please enjoy." Then she took her leave back to the desk, a brisk walk.

Shauna stood still, thinking hard for a moment. This girl had some… Troubles. Her best friend, travelling partner and crush were all one person. Serena. Shauna had the difficult task of trying to control herself whenever they were alone together. They were constantly alone together. This sauna gave her the opportunity to relax and since she's going to be completely alone, why not add some extra stress relief?

She opened the locker and carefully placed her carry bag inside, finding a white towel, just a bit larger than her outstretched hand. This bag contained a few items including all of her Pokemon inside their pokeballs. She slipped her hand inside and pulled out her hair brush before letting down her hair and brushing it, causing it to flow.

Her eyes bounced around the room, examining her surroundings before removing her tight-fitting pink shirt. Bundling it up in her hands, she then stored it in the locker and reached around her body to unclasp her small bra. It loosened around her back as it attempted to slide down both arms. Shifting her arms forward, they fell to her hands. Stashing that in the locker too, she worked down her body until she was completely nude.

Legs squeezed together and arms close to her body, it felt odd. Being stark naked without the follow up of putting different clothes on. This was it, just all na-tur-al.

Shaking her head, she attempted to snap out of the discomfort. She knew this was how it's meant to be at a sauna and she was excited for it only seconds ago. Plus, no one else was here; there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Now with all her clothes put away into the locker, plus her bag and other accessories, she clung onto her hairbrush and the small white towel, and tiptoed into the sauna.

The steam hit her like a truck, the heat already having an effect on her petite body. She stepped forward onto the wooden floorboards as the door shut behind her. Practically stumbling, she found herself on a raised bench made from the same wood as the floor. The bench stretched out along the wall and stuck out a fair distance for the wall, certainly enough to lie down on.

She sat down, recoiling only for a moment as the warm and slightly damp wood came into contact with her bare behind. Her body felt relaxed almost immediately, slouching on the bench. Steam enveloped her thin arms, tired neck and soft face. She felt every stressful situation melt away. Nail-bitingly close fights; being attacked by angry, wild Pokemon; challenging Team Flare; everything, all evaporating from her body.

Sighing in utter relief, she slumped down, lying on her side. Her head lightly knocking against the wood. Sweat had begun beading over her forehead and neck, the sauna was already getting the job done. Now it was her mind getting to work.

The sole reason she'd brought her hairbrush into the sauna was for the private time she was planning. Whenever she could get away with a little alone time, she'd either use her fingers or give the handle of her hairbrush a ride. It wasn't that thick, or even that long, but she didn't need it to be, it got the job done.

Her fingers tightened around the hairbrush as she slowly moved it south. The white towel in her other hand was placed gently on her forehead, absorbing some of the sweat. She licked her lips as she closed her eyes.

Pursing her lips, she teased her already wet entrance with the brush handle. In response, her entire back tensed before shivering right down to her toes. With her active mind, she immediately envisioned it as her crush's slender fingers giving her virgin pussy a gentle prod, teasingly.

"Mmn…" She kept her moan as hushed as possible. She could practically see Serena's figure casting a shadow over her petite, sweating body, fingers running small circles around her needy lower lips. "P-Please… More…" She begged her fantasy. Wanting to feel more than just slow nudges and drawn out torment, her hand gradually pushed the end of her hairbrush handle inside, her walls spreading apart to compensate for its size and slightly oblong shape. Moving her legs further away and shifting her weight to her upper back, it gave her a better angle to thrust the handle inside.

Fantasy Serena had given up on the teasing, hearing her pleading words and giving her what she so badly wanted. Shauna gulped back a moan, cracking an eye open to watch the handle disappear between her legs, but she could feel it more than ever. "O-hh…" Croaking a quieter moan, she rolled her head back.

_"_ _Do you like that?"_

No words were spoken aloud, but Shauna heard Serena loud and clear. Her imagination conjured up, not just a fake Serena and actions, but words too; words that Shauna had always wanted to hear her say.

"M-Mhm…" She whimpered to the figments of her wild imagination. The handle of the brush pushed in just a fraction deeper before she heard her again.

_"_ _Oh good."_ There was a pause for Shauna to take a deep breath, inhaling the abundant steam. _"Tell me how much."_

The dark skinned girl felt her toes curl as her petite body clenched up, the handle getting stuck for a moment. These words, all fake, but so vivid, were messing with her. Unable to supress her growing desires, she gripped the brush tighter and pushed in another half-inch, gasping as it massaged a sensitive spot. "S-So much… S-Seren-na!"

She felt Serena twisting her fingers a little bit right, then a little bit left, finding the perfect spot to extract the best noises from the young trainer. Of course, this was simply Shauna moving the brush herself, but as far as her mind was concern, it was Serena.

The steam smothered her body, sweat beginning to drip off her forehead, neck, petite chest and thighs. Her free hand fell to her chest, feeling the heavy beating from inside. Slowly, she felt Serena's other hand grope her left breast, squeezing it tightly all in a single movement. This was a little different from the normal Serena, but Shauna liked to dream up unique ways Serena would act when in _the mood._

_"_ _Wow, your nipples really do get hard. Not like I hadn't noticed before though. Your shirt is rather tight, after all."_

If Shauna wasn't already red thanks to the sauna, she would've been now. Perhaps just a compliment to herself, but who was to stop her from indulging in her own fantasies?

Her fingers changed from squeezing the entire breast, to just the erect nipple atop, pinching between her thumb and index. Lightly tugging in randomly chosen directions, she felt sparks run through her body, right to her core. The brush was almost pushed to its limit, about to reach the part that received its intended functionality.

"Serena… M-More…" She begged, her body shimmying back and forth on the bench. Her own wetness, mixed with sweat, ran down her thighs and ass as her hips bucked against the solid object inside of her. "Fu… Fuck me…"

Kicking the air, Shauna panted out her crush's name. Visions of Serena and her in an array of sexual positions, doing different deeds in every possible scenario flashed through her lust-crazed mind. The two in a forest, shushing each other as travellers passed by. Or Serena letting her inner sadist out, unleashing sweet pain and pleasure on the petite girl at night – although she doubted Serena had a sadistic bone in her body. Or even a quickie on a couch, having lost a bet. Plus many more lustful, erotic fantasies rushed through her brain, bringing out unique moans and sudden movements.

The hairbrush twisted and pushed inside of her on loop, saliva building and attempting to spill from her lips. Her entire body was overheating and this activity wasn't helping in the slightest. "A-Ah… Serena! I… I want more… I need you!" She gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling back as the sweat ran down her neck and breasts.

Thighs quivering, her orgasm was approaching rapidly. This was all too much for her body; for her mind.

Biting into her bottom lip, her moans became purrs and whimpers, scared that she'll alert someone to her actions soon. "Serena…" She whispered into her teeth. "Make… Me… Cum…" Her words were so sensual, it was a shame the Serena in front of her was just a figment of her imagination.

The fabrication of the girl did her best to hit every sensitive spot perfectly. Her grip on her breast tightened and massaged harder. Her fingers pushed her walls apart and rubbed each area that brought Shauna to tense.

Getting light-headed, Shauna felt her hips thrust up, her entire body shaking. Spikes of pleasure moving down her spine, right to her core. Her upper thighs and crotch completely drenched.

"I'm going to… Mm-ah!" Shauna groaned, louder than she intended. Her entire body tensed as a rush of pleasure coursed through her petite frame. A powerful surge had built up inside of her and now clambered for the escape. "Aaah~!" Her pussy clamped down on the brush handle and began squirting over the wooden benches. Her thighs wouldn't stop shaking while her fluids continued to pepper her surroundings.

The illusion giggled as she felt the wetness shower over her naked body.

_"_ _Oh, so much! You really enjoyed this, didn't you?"_

Shauna's legs numbed and dropped her ass back onto the wet wood. She was panting, more and more sweat pouring down her face from the mixture of the sauna and her exciting activity. Her face, completely red, expressed a smile that just seemed so ecstatic, but so tired and relaxed.

Slowly, she pulled the hairbrush out of her. The absence bringing her a clash of loneliness and relief. Completely drenched, she used her tongue to clean it a little, tasting herself, something she discovered a while back that she enjoyed. Then, grabbing the little white towel, she dried it off.

Sighing happily, her dopey smile continued to shine through the steam before everything turned black.

* * *

"…una… Shauna…" A soft voice sang out to her. It felt… Right.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with two ample breasts hanging above her face, then, beyond that, a smiling face. Shauna immediately knew who this was, but her eyes kept examining the bust before her. The size and weight, the nipple position and colour. She was quickly implanting the greater details into every fantasy she'd ever had.

"S-Serena!" She smiled, still a little out of breath. "What… Is going on?" She found her head was resting on her plump thighs, the girl was completely naked.

Serena chuckled softly, patting the girl on her forehead. "I came back from my safari and came here to meet up. The lady said you were still here, so I decided to join you. Then I found you passed out. I'm just so happy you're okay." She chirped, pulling her into a big hug; a naked hug that Shauna high-fived herself for.

Shauna froze, suddenly realising that she might've been discovered. Her incredibly damp thighs and the hair brush. The specific wetness stretched out on the wooden bench. And now, she rubbed her thighs together, she was dry.

"Hey uh…" Serena mumbled. Shauna locked eyes with her immediately, feeling herself break a sweat for completely different reasons than earlier. "You… Should be more careful." She smiled.

"W-What do you mean?" Her heart was racing.

Serena winked, giggling for a second once again. "You could seriously be in trouble if you stay in a sauna too long, so don't fall asleep." She shuffled out from under Shauna's head. "Oh, and… We can get you something better than a hairbrush." She blushed, quickly stepping out of the changing room and into the sauna.

"Wha-?! You… You knew?!" She gasped, but Serena was already gone. Her face, a crimson red, pouted before breaking into an awkward smile. "Is this… A good thing?" She mumbled under her breath, having to resist squealing and freaking out.

Now she had to play the waiting game for Serena to come out, but even then, she didn't know what to ask without dying of embarrassment. Whatever happened, she felt oddly happy that Serena acted that way… Understanding. _"I love you, Serena!"_ She grinned joyfully, resting against the locker room bench and drifting back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first time reading smut from me and enjoyed, please consider checking out my other works! If you're interested in more Pokemon, I have a Dawn one-shot that's a little similar to this and an Iris mini-series (which currently only has one chapter out) that is a lot rougher. I also have some stories for RWBY, Sakura Trick, Kagerou Project and Hataraku Maou-sama!
> 
> Thanks to Fate-117 for reading through this. If anything is wrong, it's entirely his fault ;)


End file.
